


In Birdsong and Daydreams

by moriturism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bad metaphors, hastily proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturism/pseuds/moriturism
Summary: Atsumu can't sleep. Sakusa can but chooses not to in favor of being a good boyfriend.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 252





	In Birdsong and Daydreams

Sakusa was almost completely acquainted with visiting Atsumu, yet there will still a few quirks he couldn’t quite understand. Like how Atsumu would always toast his bread for three minutes and then two, instead of five altogether, or how his laundry detergent smelled like flowers but somehow his clothes smelled like coffee. But by far, this was the most annoying part of visiting Atsumu, one that Sakusa didn’t think he’d  _ ever  _ welcome .

“Omi.”

Sakusa stayed still in his bed, pretending not to hear Atsumu or the soft country music he played to fall asleep to.

He knew that Atsumu was a terrible insomniac. They rarely slept together for Sakusa was a light sleeper, and Atsumu’s constant tossing and turning had Sakusa waking with unholy bags under his eyes, a new experience for the wing spiker. He definitely knew that he should be grateful it had been the first time Atsumu woke him that week because he had a terrible tendency to get lonely at the wee hours of the morning. He also knew that, as his boyfriend, he should  _ probably _ get up and comfort Atsumu, but Sakusa was never good at comforting people and he had no intention to try and change that now.

“Kiyoomi, please,” Atsumu called again, voice gentle.

Sakusa sighed into his pillow, giving up any chance at sleep.

“What?” he barked, curls bouncing unceremoniously to frame his jaw.

Atsumu laughed at the sight. If Sakusa was any more awake, he would’ve scolded him for it, but fortunately for Atsumu, the only thing keeping Sakusa’s eyes open was the sound of Atsumu’s voice and sheer willpower.

“The stars are out,” Atsumu whispered softly and Sakusa had to stop himself from falling in love with Atsumu all over again.

Sakusa had gotten almost completely acquainted with visiting Atsumu. His shitty omelets in the morning were starting to taste like home, and Sakusa was delighted to find he was surprisingly tidy (although he suspected Kita had a hand in that). Sometimes, Sakusa would forget it was not his own apartment he was in until he passed by a framed photo of Osamu and Atsumu, or the Inarizak team reunion, and he’d be grounded once again to the idea that he was here as a guest. A boyfriend, maybe, but not permanently.

Still, he’d never get used to how considerate Atsumu could be. Like rubbing Sakusa’s wrists at the slightest wince. Like sending Sakusa goody videos of him sanitizing the kitchen before a date night. Like waking him up to see the stars.

Sakusa vaguely registers Atsumu talking in the backgrounding, something about how Sakusa had been whining about it being cloudy (which he had) and how it cleared up enough to see them all clearly (which it did), but irritation was quickly catching up to his tired mind and Atsumu’s voice was quickly turning into nails on a chalkboard.

Exhausted and half delusional, Sakusa dragged himself out of bed and to where Atsumu stood in the doorway, making quick work to pull him into a tight-lipped kiss by the collar of his bed shirt.

“Shut up,” Sakusa groaned, pulling away to a doe-eyed Atsumu.

Atsumu didn’t respond.

Instead, they walked silently out to the balcony where the stars shined freely. Sakusa took a deep breath of the early morning air, reveling in the chill that sunk in as he walked to the ledge. Atsumu found him there, taking a chance to rest his palm over Sakusa’s.

It was always a bit of a chance whether or not Sakusa would be up for physical affection. There were days he couldn’t stand it, feeling goosebumps over his skin at the slightest brush, and on those days Atsumu would leave him alone, comforting him in takeout and a cleaned bathroom. But today he responded in kind, twisting his pinky to interlock it with Atsumu’s.

Atsumu sighed out in relief, looking up at the sky.

“Y’know I never thought much of these before you,” Atsumu hummed. “Thought they were kind of boring honestly.”

Sakusa was quick to send a glare towards Atsumu, but even his jerky movement couldn’t shock Atsumu out of his fixation with the sky. Lit by the moon, Atsumu glowed under the late-night sky. He was stardust, and Sakusa was mesmerized.

“But I kind of get it now,” Atsumu continued.

“Like, there are so many volleyball players it’s kind of tricky to keep track of, but then you think of them as stars and it all makes sense. The teams are like constellations, yeah? And some shine brighter than others, but they’re all real damn important…”

Sakusa felt his finger tighten around Atsumu’s, trying to salvage all the warmth he could. The stars had always been Sakusa’s. Atsumu could have the sun, the moon, and the whole world, but Sakusa had the stars. He could name all the constellations and spent many sleepless nights telling Atsumu tales of old to whisk him away to sleep.

Usually, on nights like this, Sakusa was the one who did the talking. Tonight, Atsumu’s voice was gentle but clear.

“It got me thinking of you,” Atsumu hesitated, clearing his throat. His eyes were still trained on the sky, unwavering. “You’re kind of like my north star.”

Atsumu’s hand tugged on Sakusa’s until all their fingers were locked together tightly. He shut his lips tights, not explaining any further.

Sakusa sunk into Atsumu’s side, brushing their shoulders against one another and feeling the warmth radiate from his boyfriend in waves. He didn’t need to explain.

It was strange to Sakusa, how somewhere that he did not control or clean or pay rent for could feel so much more like home than his own apartment, but he welcomed the sensation. He welcomed the late nights and the way Atsumu looked under the moonlight and the feeling of falling in love with something new every day. 

Sakusa never thought he’d find salvation in the melody of birds chirping in the early morning, but standing next to Atsumu made him feel as though nothing else in the world mattered.

He could share the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> There's just something about Sakusa and the stars that is just...delectable....  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3  
> Come talk to me on
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seijohluvbot)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
